


Тени

by Anaquilibria, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Дамблдора Снейп забивается на Спиннерз-Энд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тени

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — derrida.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. ©

После смерти Дамблдора Снейп забивается на Спиннерз-Энд.

У него есть несколько дней заслуженного отдыха — как это теперь называется — и он бездумно слоняется по дому в попытках собрать вещи. Здесь нет никаких его вещей, он почти не живёт здесь, и в чемодан отправляется ненужный старый хлам: школьный указатель полезных растений, пара пыльных кнатов или клетчатый носовой платок — и стопки книг.

Он зачем-то забрал с собой кольцо Дамблдора; сквозь дыру там, где был камень, видна кожа пальца, и каждый раз, когда Снейп снова взмахивает палочкой, непривычная тяжесть тянет руку вниз.

Посреди одной из ночей он просыпается, выпивает сонное зелье, но всё так же лежит, глядя в белеющий в темноте потолок. Тогда Снейп набрасывает мантию и в странном подобии полусна спускается в гостиную — там есть неразобранный книжный шкаф, и нужно чем-то себя занять. Он тянется к пыльному выключателю, кольцо на пальце вдруг блестит в неровном свете из окна, и Снейп ясно видит треснувший камень на месте провала.

Очень медленно Снейп поворачивает кольцо. Ровно три раза.

Он ждёт, вслушиваясь в тишину тупиковой улицы, одинаковую что ночью, что днём. Проходит минута и ещё одна. И ещё.

Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы поверить дурацкой сказке, думает Снейп, когда единственный фонарь за окном бесшумно гаснет.

Снейп открывает дверь, и за безумной надеждой ему наплевать, что в действительности может там быть, — и он знает, кто это, даже прежде, чем видит знакомый высокий силуэт.

— Альбус? — спрашивает Снейп.

Альбус улыбается, проходя внутрь тёмного дома, и Снейп смотрит в глаза за стёклами очков, не в силах поверить, что всё случившееся в последнее время было так легко отыграть обратно, и думает: о чёрт, где-то здесь должен быть чай и целая чистая чашка. Он дёргается к столу у кресла; пятна теней закрывают неровные полосы на стенах, делая их похожими на странные кривые деревья, и если очень захотеть, можно представить, что Снейп в Запретном лесу возле Хогвартса, и нужно собрать златоцветник для младших курсов, и всё как обычно.

Для чего ты оставил меня, хочет сказать Снейп, и деревья колышутся в такт несуществующему ветру. Он делает шаг к Альбусу, и руки, больше похожие на движение воздуха, касаются его, когда Снейп соскальзывает вниз, прижимаясь лбом к холодной мантии у колен Альбуса.

— Не отходи от меня, — просит он и скорее чувствует, как Альбус медленно кивает.

Снейп поднимается, и ладонь Альбуса, здоровая, безо всяких следов проклятия, ложится на его щёку; прикосновение тёплое и ощутимое, другая рука крепко держит плечо, и Снейп закрывает глаза, отдаваясь чувству полной безопасности — и Альбусу.

* * *

Он просыпается в своей кровати ранним утром, когда ещё темно. На столике рядом — пустой фиал из-под сонного зелья. Скривившись, Снейп смотрит на руку, где уже привычно тускло поблескивает кольцо, и, конечно, не видит никакого камня.

Когда Снейп спускается вниз, он странным образом спокоен. Пора возвращаться и приступать к работе.

Тени тянутся к нему, но больше ему не страшно.


End file.
